paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Med's Flight
Note: I wrote the first four parts of this story in a Southwest Airlines Terminal/SouthWest flight. Part One: It was 3AM, Med was waking up in a hotel room. Med: Ohh….It’s time to wake up all ready……?! He gets out of bed, looks through his bags making sure everything he needs is in there. Med: Cell phone, Laptop, iPad, and photo of Dawn, that’s everything! He walks to the lobby, and waits for the driver. Med: *Half asleep* Come on man. Driver: I’m here! *Walks out* Med: We ready? Driver: We have to wait for more people. Med: Alright. A family walks into the lobby, with their bags and cases. Driver: That’s everyone! Med: Good. Driver: *Picks up all the bags and puts them into the back of the van. Med: *Gets in* The van drives to the airport. Driver: What airline are you taking? *To Med* Med: United. Driver: Okay! They get to terminal 1, and Med gets out and grabs his bags. Driver: See you sir! Part Two: Med: Bye! He walks into the airport to security. Med: Blahhh. He puts his cell phone and other things onto the scaner. Med: Chase? Smoky? Smoky and Chase: Hi. Med: What are you doing here? Chase: We work here part-time. Med: So...You work for the ones who abusr their power? Smoky: Nah, we’re nice. Med: Good. Smoky: Your cell phone and wallet are fine! Chase: So is your bag! Med: Thank you. Chase and Smoky: You’re clear to go! Med: See you guys. Chase and Smoky: Bye! Med: *Walks into gate 4, and sits down* Time: 4:30AM. Med: Need. Coffee…Nothing open.. *Star Bucks open* Med: Of course the most expensive opens first. Med: *Walks into the Star Bucks* Cashier: Yes? Med: One Carmel coffee. Cashier: Okay. *Makes it and serves it* Med: Thank you. Part Three: Med: *Walks back to the sets and waits* He sits for 20 minutes until he hears a voice say; “We’re now borading United flight 7262 to Phoenix Sky Harbor”. Med: Well, I’m Bussinenes class. Over head voice: We’ll be borading bussiniss class, and anyone who would need a little help along with parents of small children first. Med: *Scans his borading pass with his phone* Man: Thank you! Med: *Walks half asleep onto the airplane and sits down in a window set* Over head: Welcome to United Flight; 7262 to Phoenix, please make sure you have your seat belt fasened and your phones are on; “Airplane Mode”. Med: No texting Dawn…*Puts his phone on airplane mode, and puts on his seat blet* Over head: We’ve been cleared for take off! Enjoy your flight to Phoenix! Med: Well, let me try to sleep, since I only slept 2 hours last night, hehe.. Med: *Falls asleep* Two hours later. Med: *Wakes up randomly* Wha...What time is it? *Looks at his phone* It’s about 6AM. A little while later: Over head: We in our final disent into our stop over in Chicago. Please fasen your set belts. Med: Ugh, stops. *Puts on his set belt* In time the plane leads in Chicago. Over head: We will wait until the passengers get off, and have finished leaving the plane. Med: *Sits* Over head: We will now do a head count. Med: Takes so long.. Finilay they finish the head count and are ready to leave to Phoenix. Part Four: Over head: We will be taking off to Phoenix at this time we ask you please put your bags under the set or in the over head compartment. Med: Already there. Hehe. Over head: Please be sure your set belts are fasend. Med: Think I took it off? Over head: We will be taxing to the run-way. Med: Please do. As they taxi to the run way Med messages Dawn one more time before turning his phone off. Med’s text: “I’m in Chicago, will message you in 3 or 4 hours, love you!” As they texi to the run-way the over head says: “We have been cleared for take off.” Med: Thank you. I love talking to the over head. The plane gults forword picking up speed by the second, he sees the grownd get farther away as they lift off. Med: Now, for sleep. He lays in the set as the plane get higher and higher. Med: Low preshure makes me light headed, hehe..*Falls asleep* Person next to him: Haha sleepy doggy! The light continues as they get higher and higher. One hour later Med wakes up. Med: Uhhhh, *Rubs eyes* Person next to him: Haha, doggy is awake! Med: What did you say…?! Person next to him: Nothing! Med: Okay…. He sits in his set looking out the window, seeing nothing but clodes since they were so high up in the air. Med: Soo booredd! Cannot text Dawn.. The flight goes on for an hour and a half more Med does nothing. Med: No internet, but I guess I’ll look at my laptop. As he pulls it out of his bag the over head says: “At this time we will be asking that all laptops, iPads and any big electronics to be put away and turned off. Med: Timing I tell ya! Over Head: We are making our final decent into Pheonix, please be sure all bags are put under the set or in the uper compartment. Welcome to Pheonix. Med: Yep. The plane gets lower and lower and slowly leands onto the run-way, the flaps and breaks stop the plane as it comes to a stop. Over Head: Please stay in your sets until we make it to tge gate, thank you for flying with United, welcome to Pheonix! Part Five: Coming soon. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories by Tbrays30 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon stories